


Heaven From Hell

by kassidy



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: 1970s, Angst, Detectives, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugs, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Heroin, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassidy/pseuds/kassidy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The Fix"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven From Hell

[Heaven From Hell](http://vimeo.com/77780808) from [kassidy](http://vimeo.com/user22112417) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com)


End file.
